Vay-Cay-Tion
by poisonedgrin
Summary: Iris "Irey" West decides to take the second genaration of the Teen Titans on vacation...and a villa full of 18-year olds fresh out of High School can cause more trouble then you think!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am new to , and I am super excited to start writing! I am Cheshire (please don't tease me! I swear it's my real name!) and I am ready to start this fanfic! It is entitled "Vay-Cay-Tion" and it's all about Irey dragging her teammates along to a vacation in the Bahamas! She tries to get Damian to lighten up, resaulting in some pretty funny incidents! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!

VAY-CAY-TION

By: Cheshire

Iris "Irey" West tugged on her twin brother's shirt impatiently. "C'mon Jai!" she whined. "Let's go!" Jai sighed and turned to face his annoying twin sister and glared at her. "Iris. You still sound exactly like your whiny ten-year-old self." Irey glared back at him and stomped her foot. "Well, at least I grew up to be a sexy redhead and you're still a twerp who wears Robin jammies to bed." Irey smirked at Jai's look and dragged him to her bright red and yellow jeep. "Now c'mon! Dami won't be happy that we're late again!" She makes a face and imitates Damian. "For someone as fast as you, why can't you ever be on time?" As Irey rudely poked fun on the son of Batman, a dark shadow showed up behind her. Jai gulped and and pointed the glaring assassin behind his sister nervously. "UH...Irey?" She laughed and looked behind her, but when she saw who it was, she dove into the trunk in fright.

A muffled voice shouted "I'm not here! Come again soon!" Jai began laughing as a faint smile made it's way upon Damian's face. "Where are the others?" A few pairs of footsteps sounded behind the Jeep as chattering and laughing ensued. Loe and behold, there stood Mar'i Grayson, Lin Harper, And Milargo. "Hello!" they shouted and hugged Jai. Only Mar'i was dumb enough to hug Damian as well. Damian shot her a look that gave her nightmares for 2 and a half weeks. Chris and Collin strutted in a few moments later. "Hey!" they said. Collin asked Jai "Where's ginger woman?" Jai laughed and pointed to the trunk. "In there." After Irey tip-toed out of the trunk, everyone barely managed to fit all their stuff n the West's Jeep. They all piled in and Damian began to drive to the nearest airport, where his father's privet jet would pick them up.

Well, that's the first chappie! Hope y'all enjoyed it! If anyone wants to review, I would be more then happy to hear from you!

Love,

Cheshire :)


	2. Nananananananana BAT-JET!

Are y'all ready for another installment of Vay-Cay-Tion? If so, great! Cause it's gonna be a loooooong plane ride for the new Teen Titans! Damian gets to watch all his friends sleep and falls asleep himself—only for a certain snoring redhead to end up sleeping on top of him! Get ready to watch as crazy Irey and the rest of the gang start making their way to the Bahamas!

Chapter 1: Nananananananana BAT-JET!

By:Cheshire

Lian, Irey, Milargo, and Mar'I squealed in delight as the Jeep rolled into the airport parking zone. Chris, Collin, and Jai smiled wide. But Damian didn't even flinch as they made their way into a parking space. "Here we are." He said blandly as the girls ran to the trunk in excitement. Natrually, Irey got there first, and they arrived to see every bag thrown onto the street as Irey tied some luggage tags on them. Damian frowned. They wouldn't need those. It was his father's PRIVET jet! But he let her have some fun while he gathered the rest of the Titans to find their luggage. Each teen picked up his or her's bag and began heading for the airport.

After showing the airport staff and security were they should be going, a lady who's nametag read Lizzy took their things for inspection while they waited another hour to board the jet. Finally, Lizzy said they could board. Everyone but Damian ran to the Bat-Jet in delight. "NANANANANANANANA BAT-JET!" Irey screamed as the others shook their heads laughing. All except Damian, that is. His face was red with anger and he took a step closer to Irey. "Iris Veronica West Allen…." He said warningly as she gulped and ran onto the jet in fright. "Lian,Milargo and I shall sit in this section of the large flying device!" Mar'I shouted with glee as she took her friend's hands and pulled them into the row of seats with her. "Calmate, novia!" [Settle down, girlfriend!] Milargo shouted as she laughed at Mar'I's excitement. Irey seemed a bit hurt she was not chosen to sit with her friends, but Collin patted the seat next to him and raised her arm into the air. "We hereby declare this the GINGER ZONE! GINGERS ONLY!" Irey giggled and added in a fake British accent (A/N No offense to British people! British accents just make everything sound so much cooler!) "Or we shall no longer allow you donuts!"

"Si no te conoceria, pensaria que los dos eran hermanos y hermanas!" [If I didn't know better, I'd think those two were brother and sister!] Milargo whispered in Mar'I"s ear. Damian sat down a few rows behind Jai and Chris and watched everyone else shout and laugh and have fun. He frowned as they slowly nodded off one by one. He began to dose off as well. As he finally started to sleep he felt a presence on his lap. He shot up and got ready to snap whoever was there's neck….but heard soft snoring coming from below. He looked down to see Irey asleep on his lap. He laughed quietly and brushed her hair away from her forehead.

A few hours later, the teens heard a booming voice coming from the speakers. There was also some giggling in the background. "Get the hell of this plane before I make you." Everyone ran off the plane, but only Jai noticed that Irey and Damian were missing. He snorted and walked off the jet with Irey and Damian emerging a few minutes afterwords

Hope you like chapter 2! I won't be on much tomorrow though.

Love,

Cheshire


	3. Cheapstakes

Howdy! I'm back with yet another crazy installment of Vay-Cay-Tion! This time, they try to find a villa NOT owned by the Waynes! Let's hope Irey can find a way pay for it! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 2: Cheapstakes

By: Chesire

DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPPIE ONE TWO AND THREE: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! *cowers* I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

After disembarking, the teens tried to hail a cab from the airport to no avail. "TAXI!" Irey shouted as the rest of the gangs whistled loudly, singling for a taxi. "TAXI?!" Irey shouted again. She shook her head and sighed. "It's no u…" a taxi driver drove up to them before she could finish her sentence. Milagro smirked and Lian laughed. "Por una vez, la gran Iris West se demuestre lo contrariohed." [For once, the great Iris West is proven wrong.] the young Lantern stated. Everyone laughed and climbed into the cab excitedly. "Now, where are you going Madam?" the taxi driver asked in a slight accent. Irey looked at Damian and smirked, whispering his ear. He scowled. "Fine. But now you have to pay for one." Her smirk dropped and she answered "The cheapest villa you can find." He shrugged and began driving. After 15 minutes had passed, he drove up to a rotting old thing on the beach. "This is a villa…..?" Collin asked disgustedly. "That's all I can pay for." She shrugged and handed some money to the driver. The Titans groaned. "At least it's on the beach!" Mar'i added positively. "Yeah, yeah." Lian grumbled and carried her bags inside.

It was even worse inside then out. The walls were crumbling and the stairs were rotten. 'I hope the bedrooms are all right….' Lian thought nervously. She desended the steps and took the only decent bedroom. It wasn't that bad. The bed was queen sized and she had a beautiful view of the ocean. Lian heard Irey and Chris calling dibs and Damian grumbling about the quality of the villa. Milagro swore in Spainish. Mar'i,Collin, and Jai seemed ok with the arrangement….until they found the kitchen. "Shiz…." Jai mummered as Collin facepalmed. "Who wants to play Spin The Bottle out on the beach?" Irey shouted. With nothing better to do, the rest of the Titans followed the gleeful redhead 0o0utside.

Dun Dun DUN! What ever shall happen to our Titans? Find out next chapter of….VAY-CAY-TION!

Love,

Cheshire


End file.
